


Человек моря, человек неба

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, LABB



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Острова в океане. Одноэтажный домик за забором из рабицы на самом берегу моря. Во дворе гамак из просоленной и побелевшей на солнце парусины и приблудная собака, разобранный двигатель от лодки на лавке и сама лодка в дрейфе в лагуне перед домом.





	Человек моря, человек неба

  
_Ни один порошок не лечит ни мглы, ни горя...  
Если только в твоей дороге не будет моря.  
(с) Сергей Лачинов_

Острова в океане. Одноэтажный домик за забором из рабицы на самом берегу моря. Во дворе гамак из просоленной и побелевшей на солнце парусины и приблудная собака, разобранный двигатель от лодки на лавке и сама лодка в дрейфе в лагуне перед домом.

Баки носит рубашки из белой марлевки и пляжные шорты, его длинные волосы пахнут йодом и солью. Ему кажется, что они не высохнут никогда, и обрезал бы давно, но Стиву нравится. В уголках глаз Баки морщины от солнца. Стив остается верен майкам на два размера меньше и джинсам, обрезанным до колена. Когда он помогает Баки швартовать лодку, джинсы промокают и намертво прилипают к ногам. Он шипит, выпутываясь из штанин, но – черт побери! – Стиву нравится и это тоже. Волосы Стива выгорели до цвета соломы, а глаза у него цвета моря. Баки идет ко дну каждый раз, стоит заглянуть в эту синеву.

Баки ходит в море на своей лодке. Каждые два-три дня он бесшумным призраком выскальзывает из постели задолго до рассвета, заводит мотор и уходит в океан. И не то чтобы он всерьез занимался рыбалкой, но ему нравится наблюдать с воды, как первые лучи солнца очерчивают позолотой горизонт. И когда гладкие спины тунцов металлическим блеском сверкают на солнце, совсем как пластины на его руке, Баки кажется, что он сам – часть этого океана. И он закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо ветру и соленым брызгам, и маленькая лодка с алой звездой на борту мчится навстречу горизонту.

По вечерам они пьют местное пиво – шипучее и резкое, как газировка, и такое же бесполезное – сидя на бортике лодки или в саду под пальмой. Иногда Стив выходит с Баки в море, и тогда рыбалка идет к черту, потому что вместо того, чтобы ловить рыбу, они ловят губы друг друга...

***

Стив раздобыл подержанный гидросамолет и возит туристов и мелкие посылки между островами. По утрам он пьет кофе на залитой солнцем веранде кафе неподалеку от лодочной станции, читает метеосводки и карты ветров вместо газет, и в зеркальных стеклах его очков отражается белоснежный контур крыла его самолета. Иногда Баки сидит рядом, и Стив видит в его глазах выгоревшее на солнце небо, и каждый раз земля уходит из-под ног, и он становится легким и невесомым, падая в эту прозрачную высь.

Здесь бывают шторма и грозы, когда небо желтеет и облака светятся тревожно у кромки горизонта. Ветер рвет флажки на веревке, и вода становится молочно-белой. В такие дни Баки до рези в глазах вглядывается в небо с той стороны, где в просветах облаков еще видна синева, и ждет, когда появится самолет Стива. А Стив – человек неба, и он взлетает там, где другие не решатся. Местные называют его психом, но Стиву плевать, пока небо считает его своим, и только пальцы слегка дрожат, чувствуя напряжение штурвала, когда дикие ветры Атлантики подставляют спину ему под крыло. И маленький сине-белый самолет всегда возвращается со стороны, где солнце.

Когда у Стива нет работы, он рисует море. Он говорит, у моря столько оттенков, что жизни не хватит, написать их все. Баки припоминает старину Эрскина и тычет Стива в бок:

– Ты можешь попытаться, если найдешь столько холстов.

И Стив всерьез думает о том, что вот эта рубашка у Баки явно лишняя, и – в самом деле! – почему бы не загрунтовать старые джинсы?

Картин накопилось на маленькую выставку, но лежат они здесь же, в саду, под навесом с соломенной крышей. Редкие туристы, проходя мимо, иногда спрашивают, не продаются ли они, и упаси господь их нарваться на Баки! Эту выручку Баки нагло считает своей, но в ближайшую вылазку в столицу все до последнего цента тратит в художественной лавке.

***

Баки возится с мотором от лодки второй день подряд, и Стив сказал бы, что это безнадега, но это не он в прошлой жизни был механиком и не он вернул к жизни мотор самолета, когда тот начал чихать и плеваться дымом, поэтому Стив молча достает решетку и идет готовить ужин. Рыбу жарит здесь же, в саду, и Баки, едва оттерев промасленные пальцы, хватает кусок прямо с огня. Стив швыряет в него лопатку для гриля, уходит на кухню, только для того, чтобы захватить пиво, и они едят горячую рыбу, отдирая ее с решетки, и у Баки следы мазута на щеке, а рубашка Стива пахнет дымом. Они сдвигают деревянные шезлонги и засыпают здесь же, обнявшись, под бормотание волн.

Когда осмелевшая собака загремит решеткой, обгрызая остатки рыбы, никто из них не проснется.

***

Это настигает его внезапно. Уже второй месяц, как они с Баки осели на этом острове, и без малого год, как оставили позади душные джунгли Ваканды. И вот Стив сидит на причале, вглядывается в гаснущие огни вдоль кромки берега: в поселке ложатся рано. Он вдыхает прохладный соленый воздух, и ему, как в детстве, кажется, что его слишком много для этого тела. Что-то сжатое в тугой комок внутри растворяется без остатка, и вот уже кажется, что он – это море, и небо, и звезды, и лунная дорожка, и каждый огонек вдоль линии прибоя – это тоже он. Дыхание замедляется, и вот он уже дышит в одном ритме с морем. Вдооох – выыыыыдох. И каждая новая волна смывает и уносит в океан годы болезней, холода, войны, потерь и одиночества. Он сидит, подняв лицо к небу, и огромная рыжая луна чертит две дорожки света на его щеках.

Когда Баки приходит, он не говорит ни слова: слишком хорошо знает, что творится сейчас внутри у Стива. Когда-то, совсем недавно, и так давно, в какой-то другой жизни, он тоже сидел вот так на берегу моря ночь напролет...

Он обнимает Стива за плечи:  
– Я мог бы соврать, что мне будет его не хватать. Того парня из Бруклина. Но я не стану.  
Баки улыбается, и Стив впервые замечает, как изменилась его улыбка. Стив тихо улыбается в ответ уголками губ и целует Баки, как в первый раз. 

И когда море принимает их обоих, укачивая на руках, вода еще теплая.

**Author's Note:**

> А чудесный [скрытный товарищ](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3342802) проиллюстрировал этот текст, за что ему бесконечная любовь и благодарность ❤
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/0rNvzke.jpg) [ ](https://i.imgur.com/tYBxN9d.jpg)


End file.
